fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cass delau
The Message "If you can read this, know I am dead. Please take my magic sword and avenge me. The password is 18350." I tried figuring this out using frequency analysis and trial and error plugging in certain letters until I figured out that it's just wingdings with a couple of deceptive errors. The third symbol of the password is really small and hard to make out, so it might not be 3, but I'm fairly confident about everything else. Talk 00:43, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Damming that was unexpectedly quick Cass delau (talk) 19:29, February 13, 2019 (UTC)Cass delau https://media.giphy.com/media/26gswDoCwJ26fDcEE/giphy.gif ZoshiX only you could solve this Cass delau (talk) 15:29, February 14, 2019 (UTC)cass delau Rad No one has chatted lately. I mean on this page used SPECIFICALLY for chatting but idk. Talk 16:51, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes I saw that you edited a bunch of infoboxes using the "portable infobox migration tool", and have since reversed them back to their original state. This wiki relies on legacy templates, so refrain from tampering with them in the future. — Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:40, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry theirs like 27 broken templates that just won't work and wikihelp is ironically no help Cass delau (talk) 16:17, :March 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Also nice chat Cass delau (talk) 16:18, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Ok Talk 16:32, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Stop changing my message. — Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:19, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :I decided to dig into the history just to bring this message by Look-a-troopa back. Don't delete people's messages, and don't change them. We aren't stupid. I'd let LAT sort this out alone but you're rather persistent, aren't you. Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:09, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::d...did you even see what i edited. I edited manners into lookatropas message lol Talk 16:50, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I saw exactly what you did. It's still dumb. Sorry, mate. Guess that heart to heart's not happenin' soon. Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:05, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::no i mean on this talk page kek Talk 20:06, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yes, I saw that. Still not good. Bad manners. I'm literally checking page history before replying just because of this. 's not good. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:28, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Good i thought you missed it as you referenced it. Also whats " 's not good" Talk 16:17, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::::The editing of messages in a talk page, aside from the purposes of fixing typos/cataloging old content, is frowned upon, and technically a ban-worthy offense according to Wikia/FANDOM, but we've noted that it seems to be one of your favorite hobbies, so we've tried to ignore it for the time being. In the future, please keep this sort of behavior to a minimum. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 23:11, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::RUDE!!! i have a social life even if i spend much to much time editing, i have things and friends away from this wikia/fandom/masterpiece/whatever you know. Talk 15:29, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Gonna cut down the indentation just a tad here. No need to be indignant, though. Ludicrine's making a reasonable and polite request, right?Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::the request was lovely and especially kind, BUT THE FALLACY THAT I HAVE A HOBBY EDITING MESSAGES IS (however true) BUT COMPLETELY UNFOUNDED SACRILEDGE. Talk <319:56, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::also i don't mean to outshine/bring shame/correct/whatever anyone and i would feel especially sorry for anyone to take it personally Talk<3 20:03, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :I did mean to use the term quite loosely, as your past behavior seemed to suggest some fascination towards editing talk page messages by comparison to other types of editing. Apologies for not clarifying - I'm quite sure that we all understand that this site is not your primary source of entertainment by any means. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 21:35, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::In all honesty i just thought it was slightly funny but it is probably true i spend much time editing talk Talk<3 00:42, March 27, 2019 (UTC) those things Does anyone remember the wiki badges Talk 16:49, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Psion In the two examples that you have provided, the Psion exists as a general idea pertaining to two different "branches" of the wiki. The one intended for FBSR2 (which I believe may also be the first instance of the idea) was never expanded upon due to the collapsed nature of the project. It, like the rest of FBSR2, is likely to be archived/reworked/deleted at another time. The second instance is not a "class" in the traditional sense - aside from being the personal project of a user, it pertains specifically to the pet-related branch of the site (intertwined somewhat with early story materials), and is not imagined in the same manner as the Stick Ranger 2 iteration. As to why the page links back to it is beyond me, but additionally outside of my control or command as it is benign content on a userpage. Essentially, the creation of the Psion as a "class" never made it past the initial planning stages for FBSR2, and the original author has not made any attempts to nor shown any desire for it to be translated into a fan-class for Stick Ranger a la Hammerer, Cyborg, et. al. Any user who wishes to adapt it into such is more than welcome to do so (perhaps noting inspiration from the FBSR2 idea's author), just as any user is free to attempt conversion of non-Stick Ranger ideas into classes in general. It would, in fact, be easy to create and implement a page for a fan Psion class relating to Stick Ranger, but the only people fit to do so would be 1. the original creator/s of the idea, or 2. anyone intrigued enough with the idea to wish to make it a reality. The site's purpose (eventually, hopefully, and post-cleanup) is merely to house the ideas of others rather than create new content on their behalf, though derived ideas are always welcome. In short: whoever made the Psion didn't intend to create it as a Stick Ranger class, and hasn't revisited the idea since. An open invitation extends to anyone who really wants it to be a Stick Ranger class. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 03:27, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :lovely, thank you Talk<3 04:21, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Image size & type No problem in helping you out, however I would like to guide you with image uploads in light of the spell images you were uploading. First of all, the images are supposed to be PNG since JPG could lead to lossy compression and reduced quality - kind of frowned upon in pixel arts. Second, they don't need to be zoomed in so much (like that image which was 2500px for just 16 icons which are easily ~24px) - upload the icons on a pixel by pixel scale with a 1px border on all sides (sort of like the image I reuplodaed for ref.) If you have any further questions, ask away. 19:05, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :k, thanks Talk<3 22:10, April 7, 2019 (UTC)